Trouble
by MariaTheWriter
Summary: This is a story about a boy and a girl. And how they didn't fall in love.
1. Rip your Iron Maiden shirt

Byanca Brooke was 17 years old and lived on her own apartment, because she was independent enough for that. She could keep her apartment clean and organized, all because she had been trought a lot of problems with her parents in the past. Byanca was beautiful, had her own style, a lot of guys used to fall for her but she never felt for anyone since 14 years old. Her eyes were black so did her hair, her skin was as white as Snow White's skin. But beauty is not everything... Byanca had a troubling past and an ordinary boy couldn't even talk to her for more than 10 minutes.

But John Maine wasn't an ordinary boy.

John was 18 years old, his eyes were green and his hair was light brown. When he was only a baby, his parents left him and since then, his only family was his dog, Gold. He used to travel all around the world, searching for adventures and something to do in life. Never stayed for a long while in a city, unless he had a reason.

And this time, in New York, he would have a reason.

It was winter and it was snowing, but not a lot, people could walk normally on the streets but they couldn't drive. Most of the people would prefer to stay at home. No body would ever think about going to the mall. But Byanca did and John, too. She invited Hugh, her only friend, but he couldn't go because he was with his girlfriend, Ann.

John hated to go shopping, especially clothes. But he had to go. Unfortunately. His dog couldn't go with him so he was completely stressed and sad. He used to be a kind guy but without Gold and at the mall, well, better don't talk to him.

He first bought a coffe and started walking in the mall, he needed clothes and a especially store, with vintage and bands' t-shirts, was his favorite. Byanca needed some shorts and t-shirts and her favorite store was the same as John.

"I want simple clothes, maybe an Iron Maiden t-shirt or Ramones, I don't know" John said to the employer, that was a thin guy with messy hair and tired face. The employers' appearence was another thing that Byanca and John loved because they were not traditional, they were theirselves.

"If you're gonna buy an Iron Maiden shirt, so you have to customize it. Maybe rip it. I did this with mine", Byanca said to John.

"Excuse me?", he replied and his reaction was expected because they didn't know each other. Not yet.

"Should I say 'Oh, I am sorry' and say my name?", she asked ironically.

"I think the 'Oh, I am sorry' part is not necessary. But, at least, can I know your name?"

"No, you can't. But, I can give you some advice to customize your Iron Maiden shirt"

As they were talking, the employer was looking bored. Maybe wondering how he prefered to be at home, sleeping in that cold day.

John decided to buy the Iron Maiden shirt and some jeans. He asked Byanca to have lunch and, believe or not, she accepted.

"Where are we going to have lunch?", Byanca asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Burger King"

"So what are we waiting for? A limousine to take us there?"

"You're so ironic". As John said that, they started walking to Burger King. They ate in silence, but in some way, they understood each other.

"When will meet again?", John asked. He liked Byanca but he didn't know that he was in a big trouble.

"I don't know. Maybe never", she replied, looking far away. John got shocked because most of the girls would mark another meeting, but Byanca didn't.

"You never know what's going to happen. Maybe we'll meet again. Maybe it's our destiny."

"It doesn't exist 'our destiny', dearie. It's me. And it's you. We don't match", she said a little angrily, because she hated boys who tought there was always another meaning. "And, by the way, I don't believe in destiny"


	2. Like always

"Hey, wait. Sorry. I didn't want you to become angry. I know that 'us' or 'our' don't exist, and probably, will never exist. I didn't mean it.", he said but he was still shocked about Byanca's reaction.

"You wanted me to say my name. It's Byanca.", she finally said.

"How will I know that you're not lying?"

"You don't think I'm lying."

"Do you read minds?"

"Shh... Don't tell my secret." Byanca said, a little ironically, like she always was.

"Oh, ok. I promise I won't. And I also didn't say my name, and it's John.", he has just made a promise to a girl who was so misteriously that even Sherlock Holmes couldn't solve her secrets.

"So I guess we finish our journey here. You know my name and I know yours either. That's all. Bye", she said and walked away.

"Bye.", John said to the wind. In some way, he had liked that misterious and trouble girl.

When Byanca arrived home, she saw Hugh layed in the sofa, drinking beer, and he could do it because he was 22 years old. He was not the type of man who used to drink so probably something happened. He was blond and had brown eyes, and Byanca didn't like to say but she tought that he was pretty hot, and she had a crush on him.

"I broken with Ann." Hugh immediately said when he saw the owner of the apartment coming into the house. Ann was his girlfriend since he was 21, he loved her and so did she. Byanca never liked her, she used to say that she wasn't the right girl for Hugh, but he didn't care.

Flashback

Byanca got into her house, it was very late, she was tired and a little sad but she was with insomnia. Hugh used to live with her. He was dating a girl and he had took her to dinner, her name was Ann. So Byanca tought he wasn't at home and went to his room to take some cds to listen, he had the best cds and a lot.

She was singing a Beatles' song when she got into his room and

"OH MY GOD", she got shocked, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to... Oh fuck, sorry"

Byanca had just picked Ann and Hugh making sex.

/Flashback

"Do you need a hug?", she asked.

"I know won't hug me. I know you, Brooke"

"Yeah, I wouldn't. And don't call me Brooke, even if you are broken, without girlfriend and a little drunk.", she said and went to her room.

Hugh stayed in the living room for a while but then, he stood up, put his beer in the trash and opened the door of Byanca's door. She was crying. She didn't use to cry, unless, she was thinking about _him._

"Do you miss him, don't you?", her broken hearted friend said.

"Like I've never missed someone in my life", Byanca said while looking at _his _pictures.

"I'm leaving but if you want, I can stay. You know that I'll always stay for you.", Hugh said friendly like he always was, mostly, when she was thinking about her old love.

"I just need some time alone", she replied.

"Like always", he said.

"Like always, she repeated.

John was in his room with his dog, Gold. The golden retriever was sleeping and the 18-years-old man was thinking about family. He had never had one and recently, it was all he wanted. He didn't know why. Maybe he was tired to be so alone, acutally, he had Gold but one day, his dog would die. And then what? Non dog would compare to Gold.

The only person closer to a female friend that he had was Byanca but he knew that unless it was his destiny, he wouldn't meet the misterious girl with a Jack Daniels shirt again.


	3. Byanca's memories

Flashback

"I hate you! You make my life become a hell every little second that I spent it with you. I'm tired. I'm tired of you. You don't know what I'm going trought. You act like I don't have feeling and all that matters is you.", the 14-years-old girl with black hair, dark make up and dirty Vans yelled.

"SO GO AWAY! If you don't like to live here, go away. I don't give a fuck because since the beggining of this year, you've become the worst daughter ever! Everyone dies, Byanca, EVERYONE. Stop being a selfish girl and starts thinking that other people suffer much more than you!", the woman replied.

As she said, the woman, that was Byanca's mother, started crying. She didn't want to say that but they were having a huge fight and she was so nervous.

"You want me to go away? So I am. Hope I never see you again!"

Byanca ran out of her house, had a vintage backpack and an e-ticket to New York. She had prepared that since she was 13. Now, she finally had a chance to go away without giving explanation. Her life was about to change. Again.

/Flashback

Byanca was on her way to her parents' house. She hated to go there, because that city, that place gave her the worst moments of her life, but she had to. She used to go there three times per year. But now, on university, once a year was enough.

She knocked in the door. She was with her car because then, she could go everywhere she wanted to. An old woman with light brown hair opened the door and next to her, an old man with white hair. They were Byanca parents, Mr. and Mrs. Brooke.

They were looking so sick and tired. After Byanca left, Mr. Brooke blamed his wife for that and they stopped having a good relationship. Now they were just two old people living in the same city.

Byanca got into the house, smiling, but she was just faking. She loved her parents, even after all she had gone trought, but their house brought her bad memories. Very bad memories. So she was going to stay in a hotel because sleeping on her room was too much depressive. All because of what happened some years ago, actually, three years ago.

Flashback

"We could runaway to a place where no one would see us", a girl said hopefully.

"I don't know, B. I have my hole life here, my family, my friends and job", a boy with light brown hair and green eyes said.

"In this new city, you'll get a new job, make friends and about the familly... well, you'll start a new one with me, Hank. I promise that I won't let you down. You know I won't. All I want is you. You're an angel for me. I've never loved someone like I love you. I don't care of how many difficults we're gonna to pass trought, because, by your side, I know everything will be solved, there will always have a light at the end of the tunnel."

As B said, staring to her boyfriend, it seemed like the world stopped just because she was looking in his beautiful green eyes, a burgler got into Byanca's room. Hank reacted fastly, trying to fight with the man. A big man, but Hank was still fighting. Byanca was too shocked to react. She closed her eyes and prayed because it was the only thing she could do. While praying, she also started to cry. She opened her eyes and then,

BlOOD.


	4. Who's going to take care of John?

"Unknow number calling"

John's cellphone was ringing. He had all his friends' numbers, but not Byanca's. So he tought that was her.

But it wasn't.

"Hello, are you John Maine?"

"Yes, I am. But, who are you?"

"Hey, John. It's me. Your dad."

John dropped the phone. He couldn't believe. After all those years, and just now that he had appeared? Generally, when parents appear suddenly, it's because they need something. He had so many questions, like everyone who was left. Everything was spinning in his head. As he was thinkin, his dad kept saying "John?! Are you there? What happened?"

The shocked boy took the phone back and said:

"You mean the person who left me in a hospital. The person who couldn't care of his baby. So why you did you give me birth? Just to leave me? You're not my dad. You're just the person who gave me birth together with my mom."

"John, please. You don't unsderstand."

"What I don't understand? The reason you left me? Oh, stop. I'm tired of this. You left because you wanted to."

"Let me explain. We could meet, eat some snack. I need to see you."

"You could see me everyday, but you didn't prefer this. You prefered leaving me. And, by the way, we will never ever met", John yelled and turned off the phone. He needed to "fresh his mind".

"Hey Gold! Come on, boy! Let's walk a little."

Flashback

"I don't know what to do with this baby. I can't take care of him", said a blond woman, a doctor of the hospital, named Caroline.

"First, we need to see if he's OK. Then, we see who's gonna to take care of him", another doctor said. Her skin was dark, she had about 50 years old, and black and wavy hair. Her name was Meredith and she was one of the most eficient doctors in the hospital.

There was a paper with a message, that with the unknow baby. It said:

"The baby's name is John. He was born yesterday. Please, take care of him."

Aparentenly, the baby was fine. A lof of doctors and patients were enchanted with him. John stayed in the hospital for two weeks. But he couldn't stay there forever. One day, it was Tuesday, the doctors decided to make a reunion to solve the case.

"Who will take care of John?", a male doctor asked what everyone needed to asked. The baby was cute and had no problems but taking care of him was going to be very different than just looking, and people on that room knew that.

"I think we should take him to the orphanage.", Caroline said.

"No! I will take care of him. He'll be my baby.", a woman said. It was Meredith.

"Are you sure? It's a big responsability.", the blond woman asked again.

"I am sure. I can handle with all the responsability.", the other replied. She was getting old, her husband was dead, so everyone agreed on giving her the baby.

After three weels, Meredith died. She was very sick and fell from the stairs. It was a big tragedy. She was so happy because she had a kid, John.

Once again, the doctors had to solve John's case and they dediced to take him to the orphanage.

/Flashback


	5. Ew face

Byanca had finally came back home after spending one hole week at the parents' house. There was no fights and it wasn't bad at all. She took a shower and was up to read, when her phone rang. It was him.

"Hey, Brooke! Are you at home, already?", Hugh asked.

"Yes, I am, badass."

"What about dinner at your apartment, today? I cook. I am feeling so lonely and I know that you love when I cook, mostly, because my food is the best, don't you think?"

"I see that you are really confident today. What happened? By the way, yes, you can cook here today. But you'll have to wash the dishes."

"Agreed."

Byanca ended the call and started reading her book again. Books were her only way to scape from her constantly sadness.

John was tired of receiving call of his father. He had already blocked his number but his dad always found a way to call again, again and again. He was bothering John so much that he decided to answer his call.

"I just answered this call because I want you to stop bothering me or I'll contact the police. You didn't even say your name and you keep calling me very single night. I have my life and you have yours. It's not my problem if you had regretted to leave me."

"Hi, son. I didn't say my name because you didn't permit me. Every time that I call you yell at me or don't answer my call. I'm Marcos and I'm 50. I can answer all your questions and doubts if we meet."

"When and where?"

"Tonight. Any place you want."

"I'll contact you later. Bye."

It was almost eight o'clokc. So, Byanca took a shower and decided to put a white shirt with a phrase written on it, "jealous? oh, I don't give a fuck". She als wore shorts and flip flops. The dinner was going to be in her house and with Hugh, she didn't need to dress up like a pop star.

Someone knocked in the door. Byanca was still combing her hair. She left the hairbrush in the bathroom and went to open the door. Certainly, it was Hugh.

"Hello, badass.", the girl with the messy hair said. They used to call themselves with that "nickname".

"Hi, Brooke. I see that you're not ready yet. I'm going to start cooking and you can finish what you were doing.", he said with a "ew face", as Byanca liked to call. Basically, a "ew face" was an strange mood for a face to stay. Like when you think the person is weird or itchy.

The apartment's owner went back to her room, got into her bathroom and started combing her black hair again.

John was nervous on meeting his dad, but he needed to. He needed answers.

"Marcos?", he called his dad, decided to give him a secong chance.

"John!", Marcios replied, surprised, "You called! Sorry, but I wasn't expecting it."

"I said that I was going to call and I did. Can we meet at Starbucks?"

"Yes, sure! How about going now?"

"For me, it's O.K."

Byanca and Hugh were having a lot of fun. They were still cooking because jokes and laugh didn't let they finish the food. Both were drinking. A whisky. Jack Daniels.

"I think you're really hot, Brooke.", the house's man said.

"You're not bad at all, H. I actually had a crush on you, when you used to live here."

"Would you date me?"

"Obviously, badass. But you know. I don't like boufrined-girlfriend relationship."

"Yes, I know. But I bet you would like Hugh-Byanca relationship."


End file.
